


Peaceful nights on rooftops

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Gaydrien Agreste, M/M, Male!Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug had no idea how he’d gotten himself into the position he was currently in. Well, no, that’s a lie. He knew exactly how he’d gotten into the position he was in and why. What he was really having trouble comprehending was the huge transition from peaceful and domestic point A, to sticky, panting and sweaty point B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful nights on rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fic from Angelxshadowdemon from over at Fanfic.net

Ladybug had no idea how he’d gotten himself into the position he was currently in. Well, no, that’s a lie. He knew exactly how he’d gotten into the position he was in and why. What he was really having trouble comprehending was the huge transition from peaceful and domestic point A, to sticky, panting and sweaty point B. His mind just couldn’t get a handle on it all.

It had started after a short patrol of Paris. The night had just been so calm and quiet, Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t help it when they settled themselves on the rooftop of a skyscraper. They sat there watching the full moon’s glow shine across their city, watching the breeze blow through the trees and rustle loose leaves, watching the streets slowly clear and lights everywhere go out one by one. They sat there watching Paris slowly settle itself into nighttime.

Then Chat had stretched out, body curving for a moment and tail curling. Before Ladybug even knew it, Chat had collapsed into his lap, nuzzling and purring as he settled himself comfortably across Ladybug’s legs.

Ladybug had just snorted and rolled his eyes. He was so used to Chat’s constant bids for physical contact and affection by now that he couldn’t help just taking it all in stride. He just leaned back on one arm to watch the city, his other hand carefully placed between Chat’s shoulder blades.

Chat shifted so he was lying on his stomach, arms wrapped around Ladybug as he snuggled into Ladybug’s thigh. Ladybug couldn’t help his smile as he moved his hand to start petting Chat’s head, nails lightly dragging against his scalp. Chat shivered and his arms tightened around Ladybug, purr getting louder.

They stayed like that for a while before Chat started shifting closer, adjusting so that his face was right in Ladybug’s crotch. Ladybug jumped when he felt Chat’s warm breath against his clothed and flaccid penis. His hand stilled and he looked down to see Chat staring up at him with languid, lusty eyes. He leaned closer, eyes never leaving Ladybug’s as his tongue pocked out to slowly trace the length through the red and black costume.

Ladybug hissed quietly as he watched Chat, his hand slowly starting to pet his kitty again. Chat finished outlining Ladybug’s cock and moved to press his lips close to the base, sucking at it. His tongue laved the fabric of Ladybug’s costume, soaking it until Ladybug could properly feel the heat and saliva of Chat’s mouth on his dick. He gently guided Chat closer, silently encouraging him to continue. 

Chat pulled back to smirk at Ladybug before diving back in to fully worship Ladybug’s cock, eyes sliding closed. His lips slowly moved across the hardening length, leaving a wet path in his wake. He sucked harshly and dragged his teeth lightly as he moved, putting more vigor into his work every time he heard Ladybug hiss or mutter a curse. He pulled back to look at Ladybug’s straining erection, perfectly outlined by the large wet spot Chat had made. He whimpered at the sight and brought his hand up to paw at it. He looked up at Ladybug, silently trying to convey how much he wanted Ladybug’s cock fucking his mouth.

Ladybug looked over Chat. Red swollen lips formed in a pout, pink colour dusted high across his cheeks, messy, wind tussled blond hair, and wide, lust-glazed green eyes with huge pupils. Ladybug couldn’t help it when he fisted his hand in Chat’s hair and pulled him up for a scorching kiss. Chat whined into it as he kissed back, scrambling to climb into Ladybug’s lap without breaking the kiss. Ladybug’s hands settled on Chat’s hips and squeezed when he felt Chat’s erection.

Things had escalated quickly after that. Ladybug remembers leaning back until he was on his back, Chat straddling him. Chat moaning and grinding against him while Ladybug tugged the zipper of Chat’s costume open. Ladybug had wasted no time in mouthing at the tan skin, sucking marks into the flesh and suckling pink nipples. Chat had honest to god mewled at that.

Then there were just too many clothes and not shedding them fast enough and heat surging through them and the most wonderful noises Ladybug had ever heard and faster, more, harder, please, so close—

Then they were where they currently are. Half naked and sticky, sweat cooling against skin and finally regaining their breath.

Looking over at Chat, curled up peacefully into Ladybug’s side and covered in hickeys and cum, Ladybug figured it didn’t really matter how they’d gotten to this point or why. He was just glad they’d finally gotten there.


End file.
